<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beauty unearthed. by clizzyhours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779767">beauty unearthed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours'>clizzyhours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, June - Freeform, Kissing, No Angst, Poetic nonsense, Pride, Sapphic, Sappiness, big bird gif. kicks doors down. hello ah fandom i am here to present more clizzy, happiness, like mayhaps a touch of homophobia. referenced.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle at Pride.</p><p>—</p><p>“Colorful hair and tattoos and outfits, smiling faces and interlocked fingers, Clary feels dizzy, heady underneath the sunshine and the clamor of it all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beauty unearthed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: none? except kissing and mayhaps like a line about homophobia if you squint.</p><p>i rlly show up once or twice a month to drop off a fic and run huh</p><p>anyways enjoy! thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, there’s no rain and the weather is perfect. </p><p>The world is vibrant and alive as people swarm to and fro, buildings shining, crystallized. Music echoes like a secondary drum in the heart of New York as June heat scorches all. Laughter and conversation dance through the atmosphere, bright flags twirling in hands as Pride commences.</p><p>Colorful hair and tattoos and outfits, smiling faces and interlocked fingers, Clary feels dizzy, heady underneath the sunshine and the clamor of it all. </p><p>There’s so much happiness and so much celebration, she thinks, and what a wonderful thing to have? But there’s revolution and significance for many. She doesn’t dare forget history and what people fought for - the rights paved today. Clary would never dare to forget. </p><p>Rights people are still fighting for, she thinks, her eyes locking upon her girlfriend. For centuries, even. </p><p>This is why. Her heart beats loudly. This is why. A small reason but significant in all its’ own. </p><p>Isabelle looks stunning in the bright sunlight, red lips and glitzy short hair, her eyelids dusted in the shades of purplebluepink palette, making her beautiful dark eyes stand out. </p><p>Clary is speechless.</p><p>She always is when it comes to Isabelle.</p><p>Her smile is glorious and vivid as Isabelle gazes at her with fervent eyes — Clary cannot help but be consumed with the desire to kiss her and so she does.</p><p>Her hands cup Isabelle’s face, tenderhearted and light as a butterfly touch. Clary’s fingers caress Isabelle’s jawline, her cheekbones, stretching from her beauty mark to her made up lips, pressing her finger against Isabelle’s mouth.</p><p>A gentle kiss against her finger and Clary sighs, warmth vibrating between them as Isabelle laughs and nudges her closer. She can feel it to her bones.</p><p>“I know you can do better than that, mi amor,” Isabelle murmurs. </p><p>My love, my love, my love, her heart and mind and soul thrum in tantamount with the words. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, never forget how loved you are, Isabelle whispers in the darkness of their bedroom some nights, kissing her neck and releasing a contented sigh like she would never consider being anywhere else.</p><p>Clary adores the nickname, adores Isabelle with her whole being and so she moves her finger away, hand cupping Isabelle’s cheek and leans forward to kiss her cheek.</p><p>“Mmm, warmer,” Isabelle says, her fingers splayed against Clary’s back. It feels like a pressed anchor. A steady hold.</p><p>Clary kisses her cheek once, twice more and huffs a ghost of a laugh against Isabelle.</p><p>She knows if she doesn’t kiss Isabelle in the next few seconds, the world will end and well, they can’t have that, can they?</p><p>Finally, finally, Clary kisses Isabelle soundly. Their lips meet together again and again as the world echoes around them.</p><p>There’s no one but them. </p><p>Isabelle deepens the kiss and Clary gasps as heat surges through her. Kissing Isabelle is like foxfire and electric at once, it makes her want to be drunk on her kisses forever.</p><p>She knows when they pull apart, red lipstick will be smeared across her lips. Somewhere deep inside of her, she likes that image. Look at me, look at her, look at how we belong to one another heart and soul. </p><p>They kiss and kiss and Clary wishes she could keep them together in this moment forever, everything frozen and time paused. </p><p>You and me, baby, you and me.</p><p>They pull apart briefly, breathing heavily before Clary surges forward again to kiss Isabelle. Again and again and again; a never-ending cycle.</p><p>Who can blame her?</p><p>In the sunlight, they hold onto each other and among the heat, they kiss fervently.</p><p>Where else would we be? </p><p>The world continues on around Clary and Isabelle, flags ranging from gay pride to trans flags to lesbian flags to many others, a plethora of rainbow and unity raised up as people walk and wander towards a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>